Power Rangers Mystic Force : Twins Dilemma: Zapped
by Myssie 71
Summary: The Twins of Briarwood become mischieve Makers In this Funny story, Chapter One, Zapped
1. Twins Dilemma : Xander

Power Rangers Mystic Force :

Twins Dilemma :

Zapped

By Melissa

Part One :

"Okay! This isn't funny!" yelled Xander as he now walked inside with a small body and a big head.

Clare looked back seeing Xander as she held her laughter.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Did you get the number of those to brats!" snapped Xander.

Alianbow and Udonna now entered seeing Xander as they broke out laughing.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Udonna as she held her laughter.

"Those twin brats of Bowen and Madison made me short!" snapped Xander.

Chip and Vida now entered Rootcore as they entered and walked over to Alianbow and Udonna.

"Where's Xander?" they asked.

Udonna now poynted down as Vida looked as she broke out laughing so hard that she could not stop.

"Awwwww look chip look at the cutie pie little boy ' said Vida .

"A ha Aha , very cute V, Im going to ring your neice and nephew once im back to my ownself" said Xander .

"Oh hell no, I hope that wasn't a threat Xander" said Vida.

"Can someone get me out of this situation before Bowen and Madison come in " said Xander.

Daggeron now entered as he looked at Alianbow, Udonna, Chip, Clare, and Vida.

Where's Xander?" asked Daggeron.

"I am right here" he answered as he waved his hand to Daggeron's Face.

Arching a brow Daggeron laughed as he now studied Xander.

"What happened?" he asked.

Giggles were heard as the kids brought in Bowen and Madison from the Castle.

Bowen and Madison now looked at Xander in shocked as they looked to each other ."I can't believe they did that , especially to you Xander.

Xander rolled his eyes as Madison took a picture. " This is going to be posted on the window to Rock Porium" she laughed.

"See, our magic did work, we wanted a friend so we made him smaller like us" said Nicholas.

Kaitlyn laughed her head off as she giggled away. "You did a good job brother" .

Xander growled.

"CAN SOMEONE FIX THIS" yelled Xander.


	2. Twins Dilemma : Vida

Twin's Delemma Part Two : Vida By mylissa 

Chapter Two

"CAN SOMEONE FIX THIS" snapped Xander again.

The next day:

"WHY THOSE PIP SQUEAKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Vida as she now chased Nicholas and Kaitlyn as they entered Rootcore.  
Vida stormed in as she caught Nicholas as she took him outside as she twirled him into the lake . Kaitlyn hid into her invisibility form as Vida looked and looked for her.

"where are you my sweetness, im not giving up on looking for you" smiled Vida.

Kaitlyn smiled as she now formed back into her human form as she now ran out of Rootcore.

"You to Slow Aunt V!" laughed Kaitie.

kaitlyn ran as she now turned back into her invisibility form.

Vida ran back out as she looked around.."ooph!" she now landed on the ground as she looked side ways and up as she now heard giggles.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WITCH!" screamed Madison.

"Acatha Unison Gramadan!!!!!!" screamed kaitlyn as she now turned Vida into a bannana.

Kaitlyn laughed hysterically as she saw her brother walking to her now soaked with a flounder in his mouth.

"Ewwww you stink Nick" said Kaitlyn.

Nicholas cracked up seeing his Aunt transformed into a Bananna. "Did you do that?" he asked as he now faced Kaitlyn.

she nodded as they just stood there.

"What are you both up too ?" asked Alianbow.

They both turned as they looked to each other and smiled innocently.

"nothing" they both said in a unison voice.

" Don't lie Kaitlyn and Nicholas" said Alianbow.

They now both moved away from Vida whom was now a bannana.

Alianbow looked at the mischievious kids as he sighed. " I am going to tell your parents you know that" said Alianbow.

Madison, Bowen and Udonna now entered as they saw the kids and Alianbow.

"Whats going on?" asked Bowen.

"Hey guy's have you seen vida" asked Chip.

"Im down here" said Vida as everyone took one look to Vida the Bannana.

"Oh my lord! " squealed Madison.

Bowen held his laughter as he looked to his kids . "TO THE ROOM BOTH OF YOU !"

Kaitlyn and Nicholas now marched to the castle as their father and mother followed them, once they arrived Madison busted out laughing as Bowen gave her a odd look saying that wasn't funny.

Kaitlyn and Nicholas looked to their parents as they sighed.

"We are sorry" they both said.

" sorry... Sorry! you made Xander short and Vida into a fruit! how can you be sorry" said Madison.

Kailtyn and Nicholas looked to their mother as they sighed.

" You are taking advantage of your magic and now I have to decide binding your magic until your fifteenth birthday, Is that what you want me to do" said Madison in a upset tone.

"No Ma'am" they both said in a unison voice.

"Well to bad, because I already did!" she snapped.

Bowen kept mum about binding their powers as he sighed. The twins looked to their father as they both turned and walked to their own rooms and entered.

TBC

Coming Soon : Chapter Three


End file.
